Heart by Heart
by abbyli
Summary: Caroline was fifteen when she recieved a heart transplant. She's eighteen now and trying to find the family of the little boy that gave her a second chance at life. She winds up finding so much more.
1. prologue

**title:** Heart By Heart

**summary:** Caroline was fifteen when she received a heart transplant. She's eighteen now and trying to find the family of the little boy that gave her a second chance at life. Only she finds so much more.

**pairing:** klaroline, some kennett, klefan and baroline friendship

**rating:** t, could turn to an m

**warnings:** maybe trigger for transplant survivors?

**disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**notes:** An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. The year is 2012. Caroline is eighteen, Klaus is twenty-three, so they are the same physical ages they are on the show. Kol and Bonnie appear as the supporting couple while Stefan will be making appearances as well but just as a friend.

Title comes from the beautiful song 'Heart by Heart' by Demi Lovato. Give a listen, I think it fits quite well with the story.

Okay...well...read on.

.

.

**September 15th, 2009**

"Caroline! Caroline, wake up!"

The fifteen year old girl is startled violently by her mother shaking her shoulder, pulling her out of the first comfortable sleep she has had in nearly a year.

"What? What is it?" asks the young girl as she sits up, rubbing a palm into her eye. "Mom?"

Elizabeth Forbes leans down, gently pushing a curl out of Caroline's eyes. "Sweetheart, get up and get dressed," she says. Caroline glances at what is clenched in her mother's fist. Her beeper.

"Mom?" she chokes out, pointing at the small black hunk of plastic that is currently her lifeline.

Liz nods. "That was the hospital," she says softly. "They have a heart for you."

* * *

Caroline Isabel Forbes had been diagnosed with congestive heart failure at the age of thirteen years old. Since then she had been on the transplant list for a new one because her status hadn't been too serious. In the last couple of months though, the now fifteen year old had been in and out of hospitals, the doctors doing whatever they could to stop the failure.

Caroline had been preparing herself for the end. She hated to see the tears in her mother's eyes every time they came from a new appointment with the doctors, the heartbroken expression on her father's face when he saw that slight shake of the head from Liz. She hated all of it.

The night before, Caroline had sat down with her parents and talked about what was going to happen in the next couple of months. Even though her status had been put up to a level one on the transplant list, her rare blood type made it even more difficult. She had to prepare herself, she had to prepare her parents.

The conversation had been tearful, to say the least. Her mother had held herself together better than her father had but they listened. They listened to Caroline's wishes and her hopes. That's all the girl could wish for.

They had all gone to bed with hugs and whispered words of love, silent prayers for the morning sun.

Now, Caroline found herself in her mother's car, curled up in the backseat wrapped up in blankets so tightly that she felt like a large burrito. Her father was driving like a maniac, her mother urging him to run the red light up ahead. Luckily, it turned green just as they approached it so no ticket today. Didn't matter if her mother was a police officer, still a ticket.

They arrived at the hospital in record time. Her father was out of the car before he even parked it, opening up the side door and scooping her up in his arms, walking, not quite running, but still walking towards the emergency room doors, her mother close behind them. Once the doors open, Caroline's longtime doctor, Jack Winter is already waiting at the desk.

"Caroline!" The doctor says, walking towards them with a big smile. "How are you, honey?"

The fifteen year old squirms for a second in her father's embrace before Bill finally gets the hint and sets her on her feet.

"I'm nervous," she admits softly, glancing up at the physician that had been fighting just as hard as the rest of them for the past two years.

Dr. Winter gives her an even gentler smile. "Well, that's perfectly understandable. But this is really happening. We are all set to go." He looks back at her parents. "How about you?"

Bill Forbes manages a weak smile. "We're ready."

Dr. Winter nods his silver haired head. Jeez, he lives up to his name.

"Let's go."

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the donor?"

Dr. Winter glances at the charts in his hands before back at Liz Forbes. "It's a thirteen year old boy," he replies. "Car accident not too far from here."

Liz lets out a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, his poor mother."

"Actually, poor brother. His brother is his guardian. He has another who's legally blind and it looks like the boy's corneas are going to go him."

The tiny figure in the bed glances at the doctor and her mother, pain flickering in her dying heart. Those poor people...

"Are they okay?" Caroline asks. Dr. Winter and Liz jump slightly almost like they had forgotten she was there.

Dr. Winter nods. "They're pulling together like a family. They've still got their brother to think about so-it's a long road for any transplant recipient. Like it will be for you. But with your family pulling together and taking care of each other, you should be just fine."

"Thanks, doctor," Liz says softly, reaching over and gently taking Caroline's fingers in her hers. Caroline squeezes her hand, smiling back at her mother.

"Are we ready?"

"More than anything."

* * *

Dr. Winter leans over her, pulling his mask down under his lips and chin to cast her a gentle and comforting smile.

"How are we doing, Caroline?"

"I feel quite chilly," Caroline responds, glancing down at the thin sheets and gown that covers her body. "Could you knock me out so I don't have to live through more of this embarrassment?"

Winter laughs aloud. "Oh, sweetheart, you are going to be just fine," he chuckles. "We'll see you in about ten hours, okay?"

Caroline nods, already comfortable with this. The anesthesia mask comes down over her nose and lips and she breathes deep, the grateful blackness taking her over.

* * *

"Is the donor heart ready?"

"It's ready, doctor."

"Good. Bring it in, please."

The cardiologist slides back on his heels as the icy tray with the vital organ is placed in front of him. He glances down at the girl, an almost peaceful expression on her face.

"You're going to have a long and beautiful life, Caroline Forbes," he says softly as he gently picks the heart up.

As he works, the doors to the operating room flop open as a nurse passes through. He catches a glimpse of the adjoining OR.

"Is that the brother?" he asks, not taking his eyes off the heart.

"Yes, it is. They are about halfway through the surgery but his blood pressure keeps spiking," replies a tech.

Dr. Winter sighs. "I hope everything goes alright."

"Let's hope everything works out with the other recipients," A nurse pipes up from beside him. "So that little boy's gift doesn't go to waste."

* * *

"Caroline came through with flying colors. The heart is steadily beating on it's own and we have already taken her off of the respirator. After a day of lazing in bed, I'd like to get her up and moving as soon as possible."

"So soon?"

"It's necessary for her to get her blood flowing again and start working on getting her energy back. She's strong. She is quite a fighter. I'm actually surprised she has fought so long and so hard but I think I know why."

Caroline lays still, listening to the sounds of her parents' voices and her doctor. The world has just returned to her and she's taking it all in. The heightened sounds of the nurses and doctors' squeaky shoes as they walk past her room. The perfect and beautiful rays of sunlight as they shine in through the window. The steady sound of the heart monitor as it beeps away it's lullaby of life.

Her new life.

"Caroline?"

Her blue hues go towards the voice and she finds her mom smiling at her, flanked by her doctor and her father.

"Hey, Mom," she whispers, her throat still scratchy from the breathing tube.

Tears swim in Liz's eyes. "Hey, baby."

* * *

**September 17th, 2009**

"Come on, doctor's orders."

"I don't wanna!"

"Come, come child. Time to get moving."

Said child lets another whine escape her lips before she obliges, allowing her father to gently shift her into a sitting position on the bed, wrapping her robe around her shoulders. The nurse that stands nearby unhooks her IV from the wall and detaches the tubes from her arm.

"You all right?" the nurse asks her. "How do you feel? Any dizziness? Pain?"

Caroline shakes her head. "No, just achy. The painkillers are still riding me, aren't I?"

The nurse gives her a nod. "Yes. Now, just down the hall and back. No farther, ok?" Her eyes dart up to look at her father. "All right?"

Bill nods. "Yes, ma'am."

The nurse smiles. "Okay, I will be at the desk. Holler if you need me."

Caroline watches her go, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"How much do you want to be she was an Amazon warrior princess in another life?" she says, glancing up at her father.

Bill lets out a bark of laughter as he helps Caroline slowly get to her feet. "I'll bet."

Moments later, they are walking slowly down the long somewhat abandoned hallway. Only two men stand at the end of the corridor, their heads bowed and exhaustion evident on their handsome faces.

Bill's arm tightens around Caroline's shoulders as they pass by, both of them catching snippets of the conversation. As they pass though, Caroline can see that these two aren't even really men, just young boys that look oh, so sad.

"Did you call the funeral home yet?" the younger of the two says softly, his head resting against the stone wall behind them.

The elder shakes his head, a lock of hair falling into his brown eyes. "Not yet. They are still doing the whole transplant procedure thing so—"

The younger boy nods, a hand raising to swipe at his own mussed hair. "Nik still hasn't woken up yet, has he?"

Older brother shakes his head again. "It was—he—"

"'Lijah, it's okay," says the younger, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You don't have too—"

Caroline guesses that the elder is named Elijah and that is a term of endearment. She tries not to gaze too blatantly obvious at the two men as her father steers her around. She can tell that her father is listening too.

"Finn, it's all right. I shouldn't be like this—"

"It wasn't your fault."

"If I had just been there in time to pick Henry up," Elijah says, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "This would never have happened."

That's when the younger brother—Finn—finally notices their audience. He lays a gentle hand on Elijah's arm and tightens his grip, carefully steering him away. Caroline feels Bill's arms tighten around her.

"I think we should get back to your room, Care," her dad whispers in her ear.

Caroline nods, feeling her tears beginning to spill over.

* * *

"His name is Henry," Caroline whispers into the phone. "Henry."

She can hear her best friend's soft sigh. "Caroline, you are going to have to let this go."

Caroline shakes her head. "I wish I had never heard that conversation."

"How were you supposed to know that they would be out there in the hallway?" Bonnie asks. "That's not your fault. It's not your fault for getting sick. None of it is your fault."

"But there's a name that goes with this new heart, Bonnie."

Caroline can practically hear her friend shaking her head. "That's just it. It's a name. And you can say a prayer and thank Henry for this amazing gift that he has given you."

Tears start to fall down her cheeks again. She raises a shaking hand to wipe them away, not really caring if her friend can hear her sniffles over the phone. Hell, it's been an emotional couple of days. Just a week ago, she had been preparing to die and now she's got her whole life back.

She's going to live.

Oh, god, she's going to live.

"Caroline, I want you to do something for me," Bonnie says, her voice so soft.

"What's that?"

"I want you to rest. You've just had major open heart surgery. You've got a long road a head of you and I swear, you are going to hate me because I will there every step of the way." Caroline had to chuckle at that. "And when you are out of the hospital and back home, we are going to start thinking about our junior year. And you are going to take me on the longest shopping spree ever to get ready for it, understand?"

Caroline starts to laugh, wincing at the jolt of pain in her chest.

"I understand, General Bennett."

"At ease then."

Caroline just laughs. "Oh, Bonnie. I love you."

"I love you too. I am going to hang up on you now because you should be sleeping instead of talking to me."

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

Caroline then slides the phone shut, letting it fall down onto the very uncomfortable mattress. Her eyes slip closed and the exhaustion takes her in, her thoughts drifting to what she had learned today.

The time wasn't right. She doubted it would ever be right.

But she wanted to know. Oh, she wanted to know about the family that gave her a second chance at life.

She hoped she could thank them someday.

.

.

* * *

**Here we go! It's just a dry beginning and could wind up getting taken down and put back up to be fine tuned but I just wanted to get some uptake on it. Should I continue? The next chapter we jump forward a couple of years to where Caroline is eighteen and we finally meet 'Nik', and of course, we all know that's Klaus. It's going to be a bumpy road for our OTP and we are going to have visits from others. Anyway, leave me your thoughts. Would love to know what you think, guys. **

**Thanks. Have a great and safe weekend. **


	2. one voice

_**one voice**_

* * *

**EDIT: A guest just pointed a boo-boo with Caroline's location. This is just a quick edit. Sorry! And thanks to the guest for spotting that. **

* * *

**September 2****nd****, 2012**

College life was nice.

Caroline loved the speed of it. The nonstop pace of always going, going, going. Never stopping.

It reminded her how truly alive she really was.

New York City was the city to live her life in.

She had been accepted into New York Academy of Arts and Music, majoring into the music program. She didn't really know what she wanted to do with that major except learn as much as she could. She loved music and she loved to write and it kind of just pulled it all together into one big lump of goodness.

Bonnie had come with her, and Caroline could guess it was under her parents' wishes to just keep an eye on her. To make sure she didn't pass out in an alley somewhere or something. Oh, well. Caroline didn't mind. She knew her parents loved her and she also wanted Bonnie to stick around.

Bonnie couldn't sing her way out of a paper bag but she had been accepted into the drama program. She was already gearing up for the Christmas production of 'A Christmas Carol', auditions being next week.

So that was her life now. After being given her new chance, she was trying to live it as best as she could. She didn't want to let that little boy down.

And that was how she got here today, sitting in the student lounge with Bonnie by her side, lost in a personal silence while Bonnie chatters away about something that she's not really listening too.

"Caroline? Caroline? Hey Forbes!"

That got her.

"What-wha-what?"

The blonde jumped out of her stupor, turning her light hazel gaze to her friend's green eyes.

Bonnie gives her a quizzical look, raising one brow. "You all right? You looked pretty out of it for a minute there."

Caroline nods. "Yeah, I'm fine," she says softly. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Bonnie asks, shifting slightly on the sofa that they were both currently sitting on in the student lounge. "What's on your mind?"

Caroline sighs, gazing at a point on the wall somewhere above Bonnie's head.

"It will be the third anniversary in a few weeks," Caroline says quietly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "And I was thinking..." Her fingers drifted absentmindedly to the raised red slash down the center of her chest, cleanly covered by a high necked sweater.

Her best friend tilts her head, gazing thoughtfully at her. "You were thinking what?" Bonnie presses gently.

"I was thinking that I would try to look up Henry's family."

Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise. "Uh-Caroline, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

Bonnie looks increasingly uncomfortable, shifting her weight on the couch that they are sitting on. "It's been almost three years to the date, correct?"

Caroline nods. "Yeah."

"Don't you think the wounds would still be pretty fresh?" Bonnie says. "After all, it has been only three years."

Caroline sighs softly, looking increasingly disappointed. The one person she had been counting on to get support from.

Bonnie catches the look and her eyes soften. Her cocoa skinned hand comes to rest on Caroline's denim clad knee. "Caroline, you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm sure they would like to meet you _someday_ but not right now. Those wounds are probably still quite fresh."

Caroline nods silently, trying to return Bonnie's smile with one of her own. "Okay."

"Excuse me?"

A voice with a lilt of an accent interrupts the girls' conversation. Caroline's eyes dart up to find herself looking at a very pretty girl with blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Bonnie says.

"My name is Rebekah," the girl answers softly, looking increasingly nervous. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Classroom building is? I have a Voice class in twenty minutes and I am so lost."

Caroline chuckles softly at the girl's terrified expression and rises to her feet. She takes Rebekah's schedule from her hand and glances at it.

"Actually, Rebekah, your class isn't for an hour," she says softly, pointing to the time on the piece of paper.

Rebekah looks a little closer and lets out a small sound that sounds suspiciously like a sob.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm just so freaked out right now."

"Are you new in town?" Bonnie asks form her perch on the sofa.

Rebekah nods. "Yes. My brothers and I just moved here from Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?" Caroline says a little higher than she intends too, causing the other girls to jump. "We're from Mystic Falls too. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. My brother and I just turned eighteen. We were home schooled mostly, that's probably why-"

"We don't remember you," Bonnie finishes.

Caroline casts the other blond a smile. "Why don't you sit with us and we can chat? And then we'll walk you to your class."

"Okay, that sounds great. Thank you."

With a relieved sigh, Rebekah sinks down into the armchair across from the tiny sofa, discomfort still evident in her eyes. Bonnie glances back and forth between the two blondes and rolls her eyes, leaning forward.

"So, Rebekah. What is your major?"

With that breaking the ice, the three girls lapse into a comfortable conversation that carries on until almost ten minutes before they have to go to their next classes. Bonnie breaks away from the group first, heading off to an Acting I class while Caroline and Rebekah walk to the Voice class together, still chattering on about so many meaningless things.

It felt good to forget about her real life, the raised scar on her chest and the weight in her borrowed heart. To just be with her friends and her family, to give this kind of world a shot.

As the two girls walk along, still chatting on, Rebekah finally says something that really does catch Caroline's attention.

"It's been difficult, sense our brother's death but-"

"Wait a minute-how many brothers do you have?" Caroline cuts in gently, raising a brow.

Rebekah looks back at her for a second, her eyes silently measuring her up before her mouth opens to reveal the truth.

"I had five," she says. "We lost Henry in a car accident about three years ago. He was thirteen."

Henry.

Car accident.

Thirteen years old.

All thoughts of class forgotten, Caroline stops, turning to look at Rebekah with the gentlest expression that she can. She swears that the scar on her chest is practically tingling.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

A shadow of sadness breaks through and Caroline almost backs off but Rebekah continues on.

"Elijah was late picking Henry up from a sleepover with some friends. The mother offered to just run him home herself and-well, it was a drunk driver," Rebekah whispers, tears starting to bloom in her eyes. "When we all got to the hospital, it was too late. But-but Elijah allowed them to donate Henry's organs. My brother Nik, who had been blind since birth, received his corneas. He's been able to see ever since."

_His corneas are going to his legally blind older brother. _

There is no way...absolutely no way that this could have just fallen into her lap.

"Rebekah...I am so sorry," Caroline whispers, all thoughts of how late she is to her class forgotten. She takes a chance and gently places a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "That must have been-"

"It was," Rebekah interrupts curtly. The darkness in her voice fades quickly and she sighs. "Caroline, I'm sorry for laying that all on you. I guess I just needed to get it out."

Caroline sighs too, lowering her hand from her shoulder. "It's perfectly fine. Do not worry about it."

"I've always wondered who got his heart though," Rebekah whispers. "All the doctor said was that it was given to a girl that had been sick for a long time. Elijah had wanted to remain anonymous as he could and apparently so did they."

This had to be it. It just had to be.

Oh, god-just had to be.

"Last I heard," Rebekah continued on softly, "The girl made it and went back to her life."

Caroline eyes her for a second, swallowing the words that desire to come flying out of her mouth.

"How's your other brother doing? Nik?"

"He's great, actually," Rebekah says, shifting her bag strap to her other shoulder. "As great as you can be after going through a surgery like that."

"He can see again?"

Rebekah nods. "Yes, I already told you that."

"Sorry. Just checking."

Rebekah raises an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side. "Why does this interest you so much?" she asks.

"Oh, uh-" Caroline rakes her brain for some kind of excuse. Should she just tell this girl, that she just met less than an hour ago, the truth? That she believed that she was the one that got her dead little brother's heart? Or should she cover her ass for a little while until she was sure because she could wind up making a huge fool of herself.

To her great relief, that was when a class let out, students pouring into the corridor and pushing the two girls apart.

"Do you realize that we have been talking for almost two hours?" Caroline says, glancing at her cell phone. Luckily, Rebekah took the bait.

"Oh my god. Did I-oh, I missed my class!" she exclaims with a wail that causes quite a few passing heads to turn.

Caroline laughs softly. "I think your professor will give you a break. Just say you got lost."

Rebekah lets out another nervous laugh, that gentle familiarity gone from those dark blue eyes. She sighs softly as the awkwardness takes over once again and Caroline knows that it's time for her to take her leeway.

"Listen, why don't you give me your cell number and then maybe you, me, and Bonnie can hang out later?"

Rebekah gratefully jumps on that and quickly relays her number to her. Caroline types it into her phone, casts the other girl a goodbye and makes sure that she's out the door before she lets out the breath that she had been holding in for the past forty minutes.

The breaths starting coming faster and faster until she's practically hyperventilating. She sees people staring at her but doesn't give a damn.

She had found them.

Oh, god. She had found them.

* * *

"Are you sure, Caroline? Are you absolutely sure? This kind of thing only really happens in movies."

"It's them, Bonnie," Caroline states softly. "I just know it."

"How, though? Did you get the exact date out of her?"

"Well, no—but her brother's name was Henry and her other brother Nik got his eyes," Caroline says, pain flashing through her borrowed heart. Her hand grips her cell phone a bit tighter. "It's them."

Bonnie's sigh echoes in her ear. "Caroline, before you open your mouth about it, you should get proof. I cannot believe that I am saying this, but go ahead and be snoopy. Maybe you can trace the family through the hospital. There are ways to get around the anoynamous tag."

Caroline chuckles. "Oh, and how do you know this, Miss Bennett?"

"My father is a detective. I watch and listen," Bonnie laughs. "Just be careful, okay? If Rebekah and the rest of them are not the family, you could end up opening up a huge can of worms and really hurt them and yourself."

Caroline nods. "I will."

"I've got to get to class. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bonnie."

"No problem, sweetie. Bye."

Caroline smiles quietly to herself as she hangs up the phone and sets it on the kitchen counter. She had arrived home about twenty minutes ago, her last class getting out at one. She loved New York and somehow found a small apartment within her price range that Bonnie had shared with her. Bonnie's life was quite busy, a lot busier than hers due to her program in school and also the fact that she had a new boyfriend every two days.

But Bonnie was there. She was always there when Caroline needed her and Caroline tried to return the favor when she could. It kind of scared her how free Bonnie was now. Growing up, they had been the complete opposite of what they are now. _Who _they are now.

At that moment, her phone buzzes. She picks it up to find a message from Rebekah.

_Tomorrow, hang out? U, me, Bonnie? _

She typed her reply.

_Sure. What time? _

A minute later-

_How's 3 pm? Coffee or drinks or something. _

_Sound's great. C U then. _

Caroline sighs as her phone goes dark.

Bonnie was right. She was going to have to be very careful about this. She really liked Rebekah and didn't want to hurt her in the end, especially if this was not the family.

* * *

"I swear, sister, that phone has grown to your hand."

The blonde rolls her eyes, shifting a glare at her twin brother. "Oh, please, brother. Like you are not glued to that stupid Nintendo every second of every day?"

Kol tries to look affronted and ends up looking like an amused puppy dog. "Touché," he says, rising to his feet and stretching, one hand going to his hair and rumpling like he had just gotten out of bed.

Rebekah just shakes her head, getting to her feet to and giving him a playful jab in the side. She gently brushes past him in an attempt for the kitchen and finds him following her closely.

"Kol, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored. I wanna see what you're doing."

"Why don't you go bug Nik for a little while?"

"He locked himself in his studio and threatened to disembowel me if I even peeped through the keyhole."

"So? That's never stopped you before."

"He's never thrown a very pointy paintbrush at my head before."

Rebekah lets out a bark of laughter. Yes, Kol was her twin brother and yes, he was the slightly older one, having been born four minutes before she was but sometimes she felt like the big sister. It really didn't help thought that it had been like this almost their whole lives.

Kol had been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder at the age of seven. Her parents had already been dealing with a blind Nik for nearly ten years and now another son with a disability and Mikael blew his top.

The last time that Rebekah saw her father, she had been eight years old.

Esther handed over custody of Kol, Rebekah, Nik, and Henry less than a year later to Elijah.

And it had been just them ever since.

Rebekah had to admit that she missed her mother very much but she wouldn't give up the life that she had now for anything in the world. Despite being young, Elijah had given her and her brothers the life that they deserved. Kol had overcome his learning disorder by the time he was fifteen, Nik could see, they were happy.

They were happy.

But there would always be a hole in their lives after the loss of Henry.

The only real thought that comforted her is that there was someone out there, alive because of him. Yes, they had their own reminder every time that someone looked into Nik's eyes and found Henry looking back at them but—

_But—_

There would always be a _but. _

* * *

**We have yet to meet Nik and that is irritating but there was no place for him in this chapter. Rebekah and Caroline's friendship is going to be playing a big part in this story, especially with the fact when the truth comes out about Caroline being the one that received Henry's heart. **

**We will finally meet Nik next chapter and have Caroline see him for the first time but I can't promise that there will be much interaction. But there will be some Kennett in the next chapter and let's just say, Kol and Bonnie are gonna be comic relief. We are going to need some with what I got planned. **

**Thanks guys. Thoughts and views are appreciated. Have a great and safe weekend. **


	3. nik

_**nik**_

* * *

The following afternoon came surprisingly quickly. Rebekah found herself a bit nervous as she slowly got ready in her bedroom. She'd had only one early morning class and had gotten home around noon to find her brothers fighting over the last cupcake that she had bought the other day. Rebekah solved that problem quickly. She snatched the cupcake away and ate it herself.

She ignored Kol's pout and Nik's roll of the eyes and set off to her room to quickly do the small amount of homework that she had been assigned for that day. After finishing it, she found her thoughts drifting back to the mysterious blond that had been so kind to her. What was it about her that kept her in her mind?

Oh, yes. That sounds exceptionally creepy.

She pulls herself out of her room and sets the tiny kitchen. She begins to prepare some iced tea and buttered toast, her appetite having been severely diminished these last couple of months since they had moved here to the city.

Just as she slices a lemon to drop into the pitcher, she hears a slamming of a door. Rebekah glances over her shoulder to see an exceptionally pissed off Nik with paint spattered all over his front.

"Nik?"

Her brother ignores her and heads for the fridge, violently yanking open the door and reaching in, pulling out the milk and taking a long draft from the carton.

Rebekah wrinkles her nose, having always gone after her brothers for doing that. But growing up in a house full of boys, she was always outvoted.

"What's the matter, big brother?"

"It's nothing, Bekah. I'm frustrated by this idiotic new painting that I have to have finished by tomorrow."

Nik never told her anything about his paintings. They were always a very private and personal aspect with him, and how much time he spent perfecting them was almost exhausting to her.

"Why don't you get away for a little while?" Rebekah finds herself suggesting. "Come with me to the coffeeshop downtown. I'm meeting some friends there."

"Are they _girlfriends_?" Nik smirks, placing the milk back inside of the fridge.

"As a matter of fact, they are," Rebekah replies, rolling her eyes. She takes a sip from her iced tea, pressing another glass into his hand. "They're nice people."

Nik glances at something invisible over the top of her head for a moment, his fingers going slack around the glass. They retighten just as it is about to slip out of his hand.

"All right. I will tag along and be the third or fifth wheel or whatever the hell," he finally says, focusing his blue eyes on her for a split second.

Rebekah just sighs as she watches him go.

Life had been like this for the past three years ever since that night. That night that had changed their lives forever. Being a transplant recipient hadn't been easy for Nik, especially now that he could see after living as a blind man for his whole life. Maybe it would have been simpler and easier if the donation hadn't come from their own little brother. Or maybe not. Rebekah didn't know.

All she did know is that she hoped he would be okay.

* * *

"Rebekah just texted me. She's bringing her brothers along."

Bonnie's eyebrows threaten to disappear into her hair.

"Uh—what? Why the hell is she bringing her brothers along? Is she babysitting?"

Caroline chuckles softly as she picks up her coffee cup. They had arrived at the coffee shop about ten minutes ago and found a table by the window, both sets of eyes traveling outside to look for any sign of the blonde new girl and now for her brothers.

"Nik is her older brother, she said he's about twenty three. And Kol is her twin."

"Why does this sound like a fix up?" Bonnie whines. "Caroline, I canceled a date to be here. I don't want to be sitting in an awkward silence with two guys that I barely know."

"Bonnie, just shut up. They may be cute and you can turn on your flirt. Don't worry about it."

"Did you even think of the reason why Rebekah is bringing them along?" Bonnie asks. "They have no lives of their own so they have to depend on their sister to give them one."

"You're probably right," Caroline groans. "Now shut up." At that moment, something catches her attention.

Or really, _someone. _

"I'm going to go get a refill," Bonnie says, her voice sounding quite far away as Caroline's eyes narrow on the three approaching figures. Caroline barely hears her as she rises and disappears from ear and eyeshot.

Coming up the boardwalk outside the café are three people, obviously siblings. Rebekah looks beautiful, dressed in a white jacket and blue jeans, her blond hair loosely braided and mussed. On her right is a man that towers over her, well over six feet, with coppery messy tresses and honeyed brown eyes that are so direct that Caroline can even see the streaks of gold from her seat. On Rebekah's left...

On Rebekah's left is one of the most attractive men that Caroline has ever seen in her near nineteen years of life.

He is a bit shorter than his younger brother, ruby hair close to his head in almost corkscrew curls. His body is a bit leaner than the other brother's, his runner's build evident through the tight teeshirt that clings to his shoulders.

When the three of them enter the café, Caroline is frozen into her seat. It takes Rebekah calling her name twice for her to find her place back on Earth.

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet my brothers. This idiot here," Rebekah nudges the copper haired boy beside her. "This is my twin Kol. And this is our big brother Nik."

_Nik. _

Caroline becomes lost in those sea blue eyes and gives herself a mental kick.

This is them. This is the family-Henry's family.

And she's looking into those beautiful eyes that are able to see the world again because of that boy.

* * *

Let's just say, Bonnie and Kol's first meeting doesn't go too well.

Kol spots her at the counter waiting for her refill and immediately blows off his siblings and Caroline, his eyeballs threatening to bug right out and roll across the floor.

Bonnie catches him staring at her like a raging creeper and gives him the finger.

That only interests the youngest Mikaelson male even more.

"Oh crap," Caroline whispers, watching the exchange from the table. "She is going to tear him apart."

"Not so fast," Nik replies, startling Caroline with his soft accent. "You don't know Kol."

"I don't know Bonnie very well and I am already afraid for our brother," Rebekah says.

Kol sidles his way up to the counter next to Bonnie. He gives her a flirty little smirk before he totally turns on the charm for the cashier. He places his coffee order and by the time that this is over, the cashier is practically a puddle of goo on the floor.

Bonnie watches this whole escapade with narrowed eyes. Just as Kol's order comes, Bonnie's does too. She snatches her newly filled mug away and stomps back to their table, not quite picking up who exactly the hot, irritating guy is.

Kol follows her with his own order gripped in his hand. Bonnie senses him right behind and quickly whips around, her lips forming a million different insults.

And _accidentally _dumps her hot coffee all over his shirt.

Kol lets out a yelp of pain and jumps back from the steaming liquid and girl, hastily wiping at his front. Bonnie and the others at the table all bite their lips, trying their best to hold back laughter.

And fail miserably.

Rebekah is the first one to crack, throwing her blonde mane back as laughter bubbles from her throat.

"She got you, brother!"

"Brother?" Bonnie repeats, the truth finally clicking. "Oh crap."

Caroline sniggers softly, turning to look at Rebekah. "I think some introductions are in order."

Rebekah wipes at her streaming eyes. "Bonnie, this is my twin Kol and our elder brother Nik."

Caroline tries to ignore the flutter in her chest as she meets Nik's eyes once again.

Bonnie looks at Kol, a half smile already forming. Her eyes rake up and down his well built form. one eyebrow lifting suggestively.

"I've seen better."

Kol's face falls.

Rebekah bursts out in laughter again, quickly followed by Caroline and even Nik.

"Don't take that too seriously, Kol," Caroline says. "Bonnie is a world class flirt but she likes to play hard to get."

"Is that so?" Kol says, turning his eyes back onto the petite brunette in front of him.

"Caroline!"

If looks could kill, Caroline would be dead and buried.

"Sorry." Not sorry.

Within minutes, Bonnie has made her dramatic exit, Kol already trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Caroline receives a text from her friend moments later reading-

_I'll get u 4 this. By the way..._

_THIS GUY IS HAWT. _

Just as her phone buzzes, Rebekah's and Nik's cell's do the same. Rebekah bursts out laughing and ends up sounding like a baying goat, causing her brother and Caroline to stare at her like she has grown another head.

"It's an SOS from Kol," Rebekah says. "Bonnie has just thrown the rest of her coffee on him and he is trying to get vanilla out of his leather jacket. I think I better go save his ass before she kills him."

"I'm sure Kol can fend for himself, Bekah," Nik says.

Caroline shakes her head. "You don't know Bonnie."

The other blonde is already on her feet, biting her lips to keep back her giggles. "Caroline, I will text you later. Sorry that this all backfired."

And then she's gone, just like that.

"All right-awkward," Caroline says after moments of silence.

Nik laughs softly. He holds out a long fingered hand, extending it towards her in a gentlemanly fashion that the younger girl is so unfamiliar with.

"My name is Niklaus. You may call me either Klaus or Nik."

Caroline returns the smile and the soft handshake, his palm slightly callused and much gentler than she expected.

"I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you."

* * *

It honestly surprises Caroline how easily she bonds with this man. During the whole conversation over each and every little thing, she finds herself glancing into those cornflower eyes that are partially his, partially the little boy's who's heart beats safely in her chest.

How can she ignore that?

Nik is an artist, having rented out an apartment near the college of all places, living there with Rebekah and Kol. The three of them butted heads quite a bit but much of the life was all in good fun.

Caroline couldn't help but envy that a bit. She didn't have any siblings and hadn't met Bonnie until she was twelve years old. Bonnie had come into her life when she needed a friend the most and for that, she would always be grateful.

But-

There would always be a but.

"So are you and Bonnie in this play together?"

Caroline is yanked out of her thoughts by Nik's gentle voice pulling her back to earth. "Actually, no. I don't have anything to do with the play at all. She keeps trying to talk me into joining the chorus for it or helping out the band or something. I'm just—I'm not sure."

"Why not?" Nik asks, raising a brow. "Are you not a music major?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"But what?"

Caroline gazes into those blue eyes and the truth spills out of her mouth.

"I have a bit of stage fright."

What surprises her the most in the next several seconds is that Nik doesn't laugh at her. Every time she tells someone that she has stage fright and they have experienced her big personality, they blatantly laugh in her face.

"There's ways to get over that," Nik says with a hint of a smile. He glances sideways and Caroline follows that tantalizing blue hues, seeing his gaze coming to rest on the tiny stage by the opposing window.

"Oh, no," Caroline holds up a hand. "No you don't. Not today."

Nik laughs and it sounds like the angels are playing music. "Aw come on. It will be fun. And all of these people? You don't know them and have never seen them before, correct? And I don't you will ever see them again."

Caroline viciously shakes her head. "Absolutely not. Not going to happen."

"Okay, okay," Nik's face softens and Caroline's stomach drops a few inches. "Just promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Take part in the play," Nik says. "Have fun. I can see that you want too—"

"But—"

He holds up a hand. "Ah—promise me that."

"Why would I promise you that? I just met you like thirty minutes ago?" Caroline shot back. Panic was starting to settle in the pit of her belly because—really, this was the young man that had received the eyes of the little boy's who's heart beat soundly in her chest. This was the brother of Henry, the angel who had saved her life.

She was already falling.

She was falling for this man and for this family.

Oh, god.

* * *

Caroline and Nik parted about thirty minutes after the 'squabble', swapping phone numbers and promising to be in touch. Caroline wasn't planning on giving him any kind of call. She was tumbling too deep in and she knew it was going to blow up in her face and wind up hurting all who was involved.

She had met them. She had found them. She should just tell them the truth and move on with her life. Tell who she was, say 'thank you' and leave.

But Rebekah went to the same school. They lived near.

God, she would have to leave the state.

But—

_But—_

There would always be a big fat but—

"Caroline? Caroline!"

The blonde jumps and heaves her best bitch face at her friend before it fades completely into that lost little girl look that nobody fell for.

"Just call him," Bonnie says softly. "Tell him who you are."

Caroline shakes her head. "I can't. I just can't."

Bonnie's lovely eyes soften most definitely, both girls ignoring the buzzing cell phone in her hand. Since the escapade at the coffee shop, Kol had been texting and calling Bonnie nonstop. Not that she was complaining though...

"I could never imagine what it is that you are going through, Caroline," Bonnie says, finally hitting the off button on her phone and stuffing into her bag. "But-" She rises slowly, glancing around the empty student lounge. "I will not judge you on what you will do but-"

"Bonnie-"

Bonnie puts up her hand, Caroline falling silent.

"But you know what you should do and that's tell this Nik the truth."

The blonde nods, a stray gold curl falling into her eyes for a moment. She brushes it away, her eyes lowering to stare into her hands.

"I just can't. Not yet."

* * *

**So there ya have it. Nik is Nik. This is the Nik that we met briefly in 3x08, someone who looked at the world with innocence and hope, not the monster that he turned into. Now, we will see slices of Klaus here and there but his name will be Nik throughout the story. **

**That's it for now, guys. Shoot me a review and tell me whether you hate it or love it or whatnot. Have a great and safe rest of the week, okay? Bye.**


	4. tryouts

_**tryouts**_

* * *

_**a/n: **_**I've already picked out a theme for this story. Try giving a listen to the song 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. **

* * *

A week went by before Caroline got up the nerve to text Nik again. She had highly doubted she would even contemplate the thought of keeping in touch with him but with her budding friendship with Rebekah and Bonnie's quite dangerous little romance with Kol, she knew she couldn't avoid Nik forever.

The tryouts for 'A Christmas Carol' were here and Bonnie was hastily preparing for her audition. She was planning on trying out for the role of Mrs. Cratchit because of the great bashing monologue that she had in one scene-it was definitely Bonnie's style. Her friend kept sliding hints her way that they were in great need of extras and singing roles-even the role of Frannie-Scrooge's big sister and best friend-was still up for grabs.

Caroline made the mistake of telling Nik about it over the phone one night.

The morning of the final auditions, they were casting Scrooge, Frannie, and working with the chorus that would be taking part as the townspeople. Caroline found herself standing outside the art building on campus, listening to the sounds of the beautiful music and of the several different Ebenezer Scrooges'.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, glancing at the text that had just come.

_You're standing outside the building, aren't you? _

Caroline looked around hastily for any sign of a tall curly haired blond artist.

_No, I am not there. _

She sighed.

_Will you stop buggin me? _She texted back.

_Will you spell words correctly? _Was his reply.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh out loud.

_Wut if i don't want 2? :P_

_If that is supposed to be you make a rude gesture- _Then her buzzing phone stills and she wonders for a brief moment if he got annoyed.

And then...

_Go chase after your dreams. _

Sudden tears suddenly burn and Caroline swallows them back. Her phone vibrates one last time.

_I DARE YOU. _

Caroline stares at that last text message for several seconds before making her decision. The door beside her suddenly swings open and four kids come barreling out, one looking suspiciously like-

"Kol?"

The copper haired teenager freezes and sends his friends ahead. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline watches as Rebekah's twin slowly approaches her, looking suddenly bashful and shy. Unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Are you auditioning?" she squeaks out.

"Yes," Kol replies. "Bonnie wouldn't shut up about it so I thought I would come and check it out."

Caroline raises a brow. "I didn't know you went to this college."

"Uh-I don't."

"You don't?"

"I'm still in high school."

The auditions were open to high school students that were planning on continuing on their studies into dramatics and art. Only a select few would actually get callbacks.

Caroline almost loses her eyebrows in her hairline. She shoves a thumb over her shoulder and turns slightly before gazing back in Kol's direction.

"But I thought-you and Bekah are twins and she-"

Kol's expression is almost pathetic. Caroline feels a surge of sympathy and almost lets it show on her face.

"I failed sixth grade. I know my sister told you about my ADHD," Kol says.

Caroline attempts to look abashed but fails. "Yeah," she says softly. "She did."

Kol sighs softly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Caroline nearly lets herself reach out but stops.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Caroline says. "I will not judge you and neither will Bonnie."

At the mention of Bonnie's name, Caroline sees a light come to Kol's honeyed eyes. A beautiful light that makes her smile.

The moment is broken by Kol's phone buzzing. He glances down at it and chuckles softly. "I've got to go, Caroline. But I'm sure I will see you again."

"I'm sure you will," Caroline smiles. She watches as the boy turns on his heel and runs off down the hallway, sure to catch up with the friends that had went on without him.

With a deep breath and that smile still on her face, she walks inside the auditorium.

* * *

"How'd it go? How'd it go?!"

Caroline laughs as she watches her friend bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, her dark hair flying.

"It went pretty good," Caroline replies as she flops down onto their tiny sofa. "I went in and read a monologue and they also wanted me to sing something."

"What did you sing?" Bonnie asks.

"I sang 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'." At Bonnie's shout of laughter, Caroline rolls her eyes. "I'm serious! I couldn't think of anything else to sing."

"Oh. Sorry." Bonnie pushes a lock of dark hair off of her face and then falls down onto the sofa beside her.

Caroline remains silent for a moment. "I saw Kol there."

"He told me he was going to give it a try," Bonnie replies. "He's got quite the dramatic side so I suggested him going out for this."

Caroline raises a brow. "Oh, really?"

"His ADHD has been flaring up and he needs something to focus on," Bonnie says. "Apparently, the glory that is me isn't enough so I told him to give this a shot."

Caroline couldn't hold back her giggles and wound up receiving a swat to the back of the head.

"Oh, Bonnie!"

"Oh, _Caroline,_" her dear friend mimics her.

"So how is it going?" Caroline asks. "You two seem to really like each other."

Bonnie shrugs a shoulder. "I do like him. He is a bit younger than me-"

"Only a year."

"I'm aware of that. But-" the cocoa skinned beauty's voice trails off and her eyes glaze over.

Caroline prods her gently, leaning in. "You really like him, don't you?"

The tiniest of smiles crosses her lips. "It is really that obvious?"

Caroline grins. "Oh, yes it is."

Bonnie leans back and drapes an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Let's face it, Care. We are stuck. Falling head over heels for a pair of brothers with curly hair and puppy dog eyes."

"I'd say so too," Caroline chuckles. "I'd say so too."

* * *

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Well, hello to you too," Caroline says with a laugh. God, that voice-it was like warm honey at the bottom of tea mugs. That soft sweet mushy stuff that was actually the best part.

"Hello-so you got over your fear?" Nik says. Caroline can almost hear his smile. "I am so proud of you."

"How did you know I would do it?" Caroline asks, shifting her legs up onto the bed. She's been in her bedroom trying to take a stab at this stupid science homework for the one dumb class that she has to take outside her art degree. That was when Nik called, thankfully distracting her from organisms and microorganisms.

Nik chuckles and Caroline's borrowed heart sings. "I don't know. I just-I could tell that you would, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart. Oh, God, he called me sweetheart. _

_Snap out of it, Caroline!_

"-how it went?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you going to tell me how it went?"

"It went all right. I auditioned for Frannie, Scrooge's older sister that dies. You read the story, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, they had me read a monologue from the script and then sing a song. All I could think of was 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'."

"Oh, stop kidding."

"Why does everyone say that?" she wonders aloud. "I'm serious. That's all I could think of."

"Hmmm..."

"Oh, don't 'hmmm' me."

Nik laughs softly. "I'm sure that the director loved you," he says. "I bet you are just glad that it's over."

"I sure am," Caroline replies. "I still cannot believe that you talked me into doing that."

"Caroline-"

"Honestly, Nik! I'm almost hoping that I don't get the part so I don't have to go through that terrifying experience again."

"You say that now and you will get the part and have to sing in front of five hundred people on opening night."

"Oh, Lordy!" Caroline does a dramatic flop backwards, her head hitting her pillow. She's been holed up in her bedroom for the past couple of hours, trying her best to get some homework down. She had been about thirty minutes from getting some stupid voice assignment done when Nik called, demanding all information on what had happened today.

Hearing Nik's voice did something to her in the non-dirty way. Bonnie would often pick fun and tell her that she needed to get laid, and oh god, maybe she did. But-

Oh, God, there would always be that big _but. _

The hell with it.

"-tomorrow night?"

"Huh?"

"Are you off in la-la land?" Nik asks. "I said, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

A heartbeat passes. "Why?"

"I thought that maybe we could grab some dinner. Or maybe you could come over here and I will make you something to eat."

Oh, God. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

_He's asking me out._

_He's asking me out!  
_

Caroline suddenly had the strange urge to do a little happy dance.

After silently screaming for five seconds, Caroline pulls herself together. God, she's acting like a horny little teenager.

"I have classes until three and then the casting announcement should be out. Would you mind meeting me there and showing me comfort?"

_I'm flirting. I'm a sucky flirter. _

"And then an early dinner at _Jacque's_?"

"Wait a minute. Aren't you a broke artist? How can you pay for that?"

Nik laughs softly. "I have my ways, Caroline. I will see you at three."

And then the line goes dead.

"Wait a minute-Nik!"

The dial tone answers her.

* * *

"When are you meeting my brother?"

"He told you?"

"Of course he did. There is one thing about Nik you should know. He's a big blabbermouth."

Caroline groans. "Lovely."

Rebekah and Bonnie snigger quietly, ignoring Caroline's stink eye.

"I'm meeting your blabbermouth brother at three. He didn't even seem to ask me if I wanted to go out to dinner, he just said that he would meet me here and then take me to dinner."

Caroline catches her friend's upturned noses, especially Bonnie's.

"What? Is Kol not-"

"No, actually, _I'm _the pushy one," Bonnie says.

Rebekah shakes her head. "Nik is a good guy, Caroline. He's just-well, he's an ass. He likes to think that he is the alpha and any woman will fall at his feet."

Bonnie lets out a loud snort. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh, I am dead serious," Rebekah says.

"Sorry, Caroline Forbes answers to no man," Caroline mumbles, pulling away from the little group and striding down the crosswalk.

* * *

There is a large group in the hallway when Caroline gets to the art building. With her heart beating a tattoo against her chest, she maneuvers her way through the mass of people, her eyes on the white piece of paper tacked to the wall.

_Cast list...cast list...cast list..._

Her eyes scan the paper, her finger tracing the names.

Ebenezer Scrooge...Kol Mikaelson

_Hey, that fits. Kol will be delighted. _

Bob Cratchit...Matt Donovan

Mrs. Cratchit...Bonnie Bennett

_Yay! _

The Ghost of Christmas Past...Hayley Marshall

Why does that name sound familiar?

The Ghost of Christmas Present...Stefan Salvatore

More characters, more names.

And then...

Frannie Scrooge...Caroline Forbes

She did it.

She got it.

Her cell phone buzzes at that moment.

_I'm out front of the art building. Where are you? _

Her good mood deflating, Caroline presses the Ignore button.

Disappointment floods through her. She really can't help the way that she feels. After dating lots of jerks in high school and junior high, she had finally learned that she didn't deserve to be treated like trash. It had been her illness that had taught her that. Sorry, it didn't matter if this Nik guy had big blue eyes and might be the big brother of the little boy who's heart beat soundly in her chest.

She wasn't going to be treated like an object.

"Sorry, Nik," she whispers as she ducks out the back door.

* * *

**Don't hate me, okay? Nik is still Klaus. He still thinks that he can earn women's affections that same old way. It's going to take Caroline to knock him down a few pegs. Don't worry. **

**Yes, I am introducing Hayley. I like Hayley, I think she's a good character so please don't stop reading because I'm bringing her in. She's just going to be a friend of Nik's and she is going to be Stefan's girlfriend. **

**Okay, that's it for now. Check out the beautiful cover that approvesomuch created for this story. Thanks guys. Don't forget to drop me a review. **


End file.
